


I Would Give Up Everything

by sassaken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Sad, This is really sad, This is really short too sorry, keith is dead, klangst, lance regrets not giving keith more, lots of regret, pls read i though it wont take long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassaken/pseuds/sassaken
Summary: Keith is gone and Lance has something to say.





	I Would Give Up Everything

"Hey Keith, what do you miss about Earth?" Lance spoke to himself, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply.

"I miss my family, my friends, my home..." Lance paused to take in a breath. "But I think that there's one thing I miss more than that."

It was true, sure, he missed Earth, but he would risk never seeing it again in order to have just one thing back.

" I miss you..."

Lance sighed sharply, knowing this was pointless, but he wanted to do this.

"I miss your smile, and your eyes, and even your stupid mullet," He felt tears prick at his eyelids but that didn't come even close to stopping him. "I miss the face you gave me when I told you stupid jokes, and the red tint of your cheeks when we held each other, and your voice when you attempted to sing along with me, and your laughter whenever I tripped or broke something."

Lance began to smile, reminiscing in the memories.

"But I think most of all... I miss laying down in your bed, and talking about all the little things. I miss telling each other what we miss about Earth, I miss planning the dates we would go on and the places we would go to and the flowers I would buy you. I miss hearing you chuckle and reminding me that we didn't have any money to spend."

Lance was crying now, but he couldn't find the will to care.

"I miss dancing with you, even though you were really bad at it. I miss you stepping on my toes and apologizing and I miss the look of pure happiness you had while we glided across the room to the beat of the weird altean music that played."

"I miss running my fingers through your hair and spotting your face with kisses and listening to you giggle and tell me to stop, even though I knew you wanted me to keep going. I miss looking at the stars together and guessing what kinds of crazy things we would see when we got there."

Lance pictured Keith, holding chocolates and flowers, and imagined the face he would make if Lance had gotten the chance to give him the ring sitting in his drawer that he bought at a space mall.

"I remember when you found out you were half galran, and how scared you were. I remember the fear locked onto your face, and the worry you felt that maybe the team wouldn't accept you. I remember when you told everyone and we all hugged you and told you it was okay. Yeah, maybe Shiro and Allura needed some time to get used to it, but they would never hate you."

Lance was having trouble breathing now, but he still had more to say.

"I regret not telling you how much I love you. You deserved to hear it so much more than I was able to convey. You deserved to laugh more, to smile more, hell, you deserved to _cry_ more. You deserved so much more, and I was too pathetic and dumbstruck to notice."

Lance was practically wailing, he knew everyone could hear him, and he wasn't planning on stopping.

"Keith... I would give up everything I have.... just to see you once more... just to give you one last kiss... just to say goodbye..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... it's really short but I hope you like it !


End file.
